Snow trip
by maggielovespj
Summary: susie and jonsey head to the snow


"I can't believe that you guys have got 4 days off, that's so unfair" Joss complained to Jonsey and Susie.

"Lucky us" Jonsey replied

"So what are you planning to do?" Kelly enquired.

"Something I haven't done for a long time" Susie said "go skiing." The four of them were sitting in the main office chatting about the holiday that Jonsey and Susie were taking together. After the station had blown up they felt they needed some time out and it was granted. Susie had convinced Jonsey to go to Mt. Buller, a place that she hadn't been since she was 15. She went there every year with her parents and stayed at the family's house. She loved it there and was always happy to go. She's wasn't sure if it was the love of the snow or the cute guys that she liked more. She stopped going when she was 16 as she found herself too busy with school. Her parents had kept there house and had offered for her to use it along with there lift tickets when ever she wanted. All she wanted to do was spend some hassle free time with Jonsey and when she told him about the house at Mt. Buller he agreed to go.

"That's the end of our shift, let's go Susie." Jonsey said. "We've got a four hour drive ahead of us"

"You guys are going now?" Kelly asked "don't you have to pack first?"

"Already done, packed the car up yesterday, all we have to do is get changed and go" Jonsey replied, as Susie headed for the locker room to change. Jonsey followed her. They returned a few minutes later and said goodbye. And then they were gone. They had both had the early shift, and as that finished at 12 it gave them plenty of day light to head up to the mountain that day.

They kept themselves entertained during the 4 hour drive by talking and joking. And before long they were pulling over to put the chains on Jonsey's 4WD. Half an hour later they pulled up in front of the house.

"It's beautiful" Jonsey said as the got out of the car.

"I know, I love it here." Susie replied. Jonsey started to unload the car while Susie opened the door of the house. She was glad to see that it hadn't change a bit since last time she was here. Susie's parents had been here up until this morning, and they promised to leave the house stocked full of food for the two of them. Jonsey dropped their things and made Susie jump.

"So where do you want me to put my things?" he asked her. Susie hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangements though she did know that she wanted to wake up next to him. She turned around and faced him, putting her arms around his neck. He responded by putting his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I feel kind of weird sleeping in my parent's bed with you"

"So where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, my parents built this house so that if I had guests then I would have some privacy, a huge bedroom, lounge, and a bathroom, with a spa." Her eyes sparkled.

"Would you like to show me this bedroom of yours?"

"Please don't make fun of it, I haven't been here since I was 15."

"I won't, now show me." And with that she took his hand and led him to what had been her childhood bedroom. They both looked surprised when they saw her bedroom, it wasn't how she had left it, there were no posters, in fact you could hardly tell that she hadn't been there since she was 15. On the bed lay a note. Susie picked it up and read it.

_Dear Susie,_

_We thought we would surprise you and give your bedroom a more grown up look. Couldn't have your guy thinking he was with a 15 year old. Hope you like it._

_Love mum and dad._

Susie couldn't believe it. Her room looked amazing, the bed was no longer a ¾ size, but a full queen sized bed, the bedside tables were new as were the lamps on either side. Jonsey spun her around and started kissing her, pushing them back onto the bed. Her hands moved up her back and she slowly started to take off the jumper that he was wearing. They broke contact only so she could pull his jumper over his head. He undid the zip on her jacket and it was soon thrown somewhere in the room. There hands started to undo the buttons and each others shirts and they were soon off as well. Her reached behind her and undid her bra. He broke there kiss for a moment and looked at her, he couldn't believe that he had finally got her. She reached up and pulled him back down to kiss him. His hands quickly found her pants, they were undone and off her in seconds. He ran his hand up her inner thigh until it could go no further. He rubbed his hand against the material of her panties, he was moving them to one side.

"Susie, honey, are you here?" Susie heard her mother's voice.

"Shit" Jonsey mumbled.

"Yeah mum, be right out." They got off the bed and hurried to get dressed.

"I thought you said that they were leaving this morning?" Jonsey asked quietly. "That's what they told me." She replied pulling on her pants. As they were buttoning there shirts they heard a knock on the door and in walked Susie's mum.

"oh, um, sorry" she said and walked out. Susie started laughing. Jonsey looked at her as she was crazy. Her mum had walked in on them when they were getting dressed. He knew that wasn't a good first impression.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Susie tried to reassure him. She looked to see if her hair was alright, she took his hand and walked into the lounge, where her parents were waiting.

Her parents stood when Susie and Jonsey walked out of her room. They looked at Jonsey's worried face and Susie's dad started to laugh. Her mum looked at him, she too could see the funny side, they weren't expecting them to be there, and she walked in on them get dressed. She also started to laugh.

"Mum, Dad, I thought you were heading home today."

"We were going to, we went to Mansfield to go food shopping for you, ran into some friends and had lunch." Susie's mum started.

"And by the time we finished that, and went shopping, we've only just got back here." Her dad finished. Jonsey didn't know what too do. He was scared of what her father might do to him. Susie grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. They sat down and Jonsey made sure not to sit to close. Susie moved over and placed her hand on his leg. He didn't move.

"Mum, Dad, this is Evan Jones. Jonsey as we all call him" she introduced him to her parents "Even, this is my mum, Karen, and my dad, Jason." Jonsey still looked very uncomfortable, even more so when Jason reached an extended hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Evan." Jason said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Sir" was the reply; he couldn't meet Jason's eyes.

"I'm sorry about before" Jonsey continued "we didn't mean for it to happen."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just walked into Susie's bedroom like that." Karen said.

"Mum, you don't have to be sorry. We should have waited until later, I should have known that you might have been coming back."

"No, we told you that we were leaving this morning. We know what its like to be young." Jason said. He was in shock that his little girl was with a man but trying hard to keep his cool. He knew that his little girl was no longer a virgin, but to find out that she was having sex, in their house, was a shock.

"So, when are you guys heading back to the city?" Susie enquired, trying not to look too eager to get rid of her parents.

"We're not sure, it's too late now to head back today. So maybe tomorrow." Jason replied, he thought that if they stayed a bit longer then planed then his little girl would be safe, as Evan didn't look comfortable about sex with them around.

"Ok, well I might start cooking dinner." Susie said. She looked at Jonsey to say that she wanted him to come with her.

"I'll give you a hand." Said Jonsey and he followed her to the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

Susie was looking in the fridge when Jonsey walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist, and then kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of you parents." She turned in his arms and kissed his lips, he pulled back before the kiss could go any further.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that they were coming back here." She turned back to the fridge and got out the food they needed to cook dinner. While cooking dinner Susie's parents were discussing what had happened in her bedroom before.

"She's an adult, we can't stop her." Jason said. He may not have been happy with what his daughter and her 'friend' had been up to, but she was old enough to make up her mind as to whom she slept with.

"I know, but I just feel uncomfortable. I just hope they are being safe. I would like grandchildren, but I hope she will be married before that happens."

"Well, we should talk to them, make sure that they know we only want them both to be safe." Replied Jason. "But she is my little girl." Karen nodded her agreement, but before she had a chance to reply Jonsey walked out.

"Dinner's ready" he said. And with that they all walked into the dining room.

"Look's good sweetie" Jason said praising his little girl. Susie smiled, she knew that her father was in a better mood.

"Mum, dad, about before, we understand if you are uncomfortable, we should have respected your house."

"Susie, we're not upset about you having sex, we're just a little shocked. We don't really know much about Evan. And all we want is to know that you are safe." Karen said.

"Mum, don't worry, we are being safe." Susie felt a tad uncomfortable about where this was going. She respected her parents, but didn't really like to discuss her sex life with them. Jonsey looked at Susie and smiled, he wasn't sure how he could help her with her parents but thought he might start.

"Karen, Jason, please if you want to know anything about me, then ask. I will answer all your questions honestly."

"Thank you for that, Evan." Jason said and started his interrogation of Evan.

After a few hours Jason and Karen were happy with what Evan had told them through out the night, and decided that it was time to head to bed. Susie and Jonsey did the same thing.

As they headed for the bedroom, Susie remembered something. Her bedroom had a lock on it. Evan led her into the room and closed the door. Susie turned towards the door and looked it, no one could get into there now! She turned around and smiled at him before he pulled her into a kiss. Her hands reached for his shirt and started to undo the buttons.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded her reply, as his hands started to free her of her clothing. They were standing in their underwear and Jonsey pulled her towards the bed. Once on the bed he unhooked her bra and took it off her. His hands slipped under the elastic of her panties and he slipped them off. She placed her hand on top of his boxers, and felt him harden underneath her. She put her hand inside his boxes and played with him. She knew he was enjoying it as she could hear his soft moans. Slowly she pushed hid boxes off and they ended up on the floor. They spent the night making love in her childhood bedroom.

Jonsey's eye's open and for a moment he forgot where he was. He rolled over and saw Susie sleeping in his arms. He glanced at the clock and noted the time was 7am. Although he didn't want to, he

knew that he had to wake her if they were to get to their ski lesion that morning. He leaned down and kissed her head. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Good morning" Jonsey said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm, morning" she replied and kissed him back. The kisses intensified and slowly the passion form last night returned.

"Susie" kiss "Susie" he tried to pull his lips away from hers as her hands were running down his chest. He gave it one last go, and broke off there kisses.

"We really shouldn't do this now, we've got a ski lesson, at 10am" He finally got out.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"7.30"

"Yeah, ok, but I need to have a shower."

"Ok, go ahead, I'll have one after you."

"You know, it could get really lonely in there"

"Yes, but your parents are here, I don't really want to get busted again."

"Ok, how bout after they leave?"

"Yep, we'll have to wait until then."

And with that Susie got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

After Susie had finished, Jonsey headed to the bathroom and when he came out, Susie was nowhere to be seen. He headed out to the dinning room to find her having breakfast with her parents.

"Good morning" Jonsey greeted them and kissed Susie's head.

"Good morning Even" Karen said.

"Morning" Jason replied. Jonsey sat down and pored some cereal into his bowl. He looked at Susie and she smiled.

"So, mum, dad, when are you planning to leave?" Susie asked. She was keen on them going as she had been looking forward to spending some hassle free time with Jonsey.

"Not sure yet sweetie, why you want to get rid of us?" Jason asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet.

"No, no, it just that you had planed on going yesterday, I thought you might have had things planed back at home."

"Well, we are heading home today, we have dinner plans tonight." Jason told them. "I hope you two have fun skiing this week."

It was a half an hour later when they left to go hire Jonsey's skis and organize them selves for the day.

"So, what are we going to do for the next hour, while we wait for our ski lesion?" Jonsey inquired.

"Well, why don't we go for a run down Bourke Street?"

"I don't know, I haven't skied for a long time."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Susie said and reached up to kiss him.

"Ok, but your not aloud to laugh at me!" he said as the headed for the lift. Jonsey was unsure of how he would go. He was 12 the last time he hit the slops. And then he had been a real disaster. Susie was only slightly more confident. She had spent a great deal of time skiing when she was younger, but it had been 10 years since her last trip to the mountain. When they reached the top they slowly started to make their way to the start of the run.

"Are you ready?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, ok, whenever you are." And with that they both slowly skied down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, they made there way over to the ski school and met there instructor. After there two hour lesson, they decided to sit down and have some lunch. Before heading back to the slopes for another few hours. Around 5pm they decided to head back to the house and have a quite night, as they were both very tired.

They arrived back at the house and collapsed on the couch. Susie crawled into Jonsey's lap and they hugged.

"I don't want to move." Susie said. He kissed her.

"How about I run you the spa?" He asked. She smiled at him. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on her bed. He walked into the bathroom and started to run the spa. 5 minutes later he walked back into her bedroom, to find her lying in her underwear. She looked up at him and smiled. She climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, taking his hand leading him in behind her. She closed the door and started kissing him. They broke apart and quickly finished undressing, then climbed into the spa. Susie leaned her back against Jonsey's front. He placed his arms around her.

"I like this." She said, turning her head to look at him. He kissed her.

"Me too." He replied. Deepening their kiss. She rolled around so she was facing him, and reached her hands up to his face. He ran his hands up and down her body. She moaned quietly and ran one hand down to his waist, the other now around his neck. They continued kissing as she put her legs either side of his legs. He broke away for a moment.

"Here?" he asked, wanting to make sure she comfortable. She smiled at him.

"I always wanted to, in a spa." She kissed him again. He positioned them so he could easily enter her.

Half an hour later, the water had cooled, Jonsey climbed out and grabbed the big fluffy towel and wrapped it around he's waist. Susie climbed out and looked at him.

"What about me?" she asked, Jonsey grinned.

"I like you like that." Susie walked up to him and placed her hands on his waist, and grabbed the towel, throwing it on the floor.

"I like you like that, too." She too grinned and headed out to her bedroom, Jonsey followed. Susie started to dress; Jonsey stood there and watched her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you." He replied, still grinning. She picked up some of his clothing and throws it at him; he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I thought you liked me like this?" he asked.

"I do, but I want to have dinner."

"What, cant I just wear this?"

"I would love you to," she started, "but I don't think you should at my parents place."

"Ok, you win, I'll get dressed." He started to pull his clothing on, as the doorbell rang. He looked at Susie, wondering who would be here to see them. Susie headed out to the door, while Jonsey finished dressing. He could hear her talking to someone. He went to investigate who was there. He walked out to find Susie chatting with a couple her parent's age. She turned around as she felt his hands on her waist.

"Hey," she said as she reached up to kiss him, "Jonsey I would like you to met my aunt and uncle. Aunt Vivian, uncle Douglas, this is Even Jones." Even smiled at them both.

"Nice to met you." He said.

"It's a pleasure to met you too," Douglas said, "I hope we aren't interrupting, we haven't seen Susie for a few years now, and when Jason said that she was hear for a few days, we thought we would call in." Susie looked at Jonsey apologetically, so much for hassle free time, he smiled that it was ok.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Susie asked.

"No, sweetie, we haven't." replied Vivian. Susie knew that they had intended to stay for dinner, and no doubt her father had organized this.

"I was just about to whip something up quickly, would you like stay?"

"That would be lovely, I'll give you a hand." Said Vivian, as she headed for the kitchen, with Susie following. Vivian and Douglas stayed until well after 11pm. Leaving Susie and Jonsey no time to themselves.

"Would you mind leaving the day after tomorrow?" Susie asked when they were lying in bed. He rolled over and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that Dad has organized for people to drop in every night we are here."

"If that's what you want, we can head back to Mt. Thomas then."

"I wasn't thinking about heading back home early," she kissed him, "I thought that we could find a nice B&B, and well, what do you think?"

"Anything for you." He kissed her and she fell asleep.


End file.
